Generally, debriders include a handpiece and a cutting portion. The handpiece includes a motor that rotates one or more blades in the cutting portion. The cutting portion includes a cutting window in an outer blade, and the cutting window exposes an internal cutting blade. The cutting blade includes a window with a sharp edge for performing a surgical technique such as removing tissue, cartilage, bone, or a combination thereof. The use of the cutting blade may result in bleeding and the cutting blade may include an energy source to coagulate blood, cauterize, or both. In order for the cutting blade to be used, the cutting blade is inserted into a patient and once a procedure is complete the cutting blade is removed from the patient. During insertion and subsequent removal of the cutting portion into and from a patient, the cutting portion may cause trauma the patient, thus, the user may try to orient the cutting blade so that the cutting blade does not align with the cutting window. In order for a user to align the cutting blade so that the cutting blade is covered by the outer blade the user may start and stop the blade until the blade is aligned as desired. This may require multiple attempts before the blades are aligned as desired and the blades may only partially be aligned as desired. The blades not being aligned as desired may result in an unnecessary cut in a patient. Further, the user may desire to align the opening in the cutting portion with the opening in the outer blade so that the blades may be used for suction without cutting. When the cutting portion is located within a patient the user may not be able to determine the exact position of the cutting blade and aligning the openings for suction and/or removal may be more difficult as the user may not be able to visualize the position of the openings relative to each other. When more than two blades are present, aligning the openings of all of the blades may be increasingly difficult for a user.
Examples of some devices that may be used to rotate a blade of a surgical instrument may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,088; 4,014,342; 5,112,299; 5,376,078; 5,492,527; 6,217,598; 7,276,074; and 8,202,288 and Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0277970; 2006/0259055 and 2012/0191117 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a device that accurately orients the openings of two or more tubes relative to each other. It would be attractive to accurately orient the openings of two or more tubes while the tubes are covered. It would be attractive to have a device that locks the position of two or more tubes relative to each other so that the orientation of the tubes is fixed for insertion and/or removal. What is needed is a device to change the orientation of two or more tubes relative to each other without using a try and fail method. What is further needed is a device and method to orient the position of two bent tubes relative to each other without rotating a bent portion around an axis.